


[podfic] Sidekicks'

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Torchwood
Genre: Commiseration, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: There is a bar, somewhere or everywhere, where John Watson and Pepper Potts can commiserate about their mad geniuses.
Relationships: Pepper Potts & John Watson
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	[podfic] Sidekicks'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sidekicks'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/541735) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



****

**Title:** [Sidekicks’](http://archiveofourown.org/works/541735)

**Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/profile)[**imaginary_golux**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/)

**Coverartist:** [ **reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

**Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Sherlock Holmes, Iron Man (Movies), Lord of the Rings, Torchwood

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:05:43 

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/03%20\(SH_IM_LotR_TW\)%20_Sidekicks'_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
